


In Which Equius and Nepeta Attend a Human Theme Park

by garnetsgauntlets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetsgauntlets/pseuds/garnetsgauntlets
Summary: Human!stuck Equius and Nepeta go to Disney, ride some rides and eat some food. That's about it. Its actually really terrible and Im not happy with it at all but a friend wanted to read it. perhaps ill rewrite it another time. :))) <>





	

Equius pushed his glasses up the bridge of his very strong nose as gently as he could in order to hide the fact that his eyes were watering. He spent most of his time in his dimly lit workshop, and the only light he ever needed was the light from his headlight (look up what the head strappy light on the forehead thing is called). Now, his moirail had dragged him out to Disney, where it was incredibly sunny and caused his dark blue eyes to water easily. Additionally, said sun made his body sweat even more than usual. Expecting such to be the case, Equius had tucked a white towel into the back pocket of his grey shorts, and had an extra one folded neatly in the other.  
Equius had never been to Disney. He assumed neither did Nepeta -- the short, curly haired fluffball that held his hand tighter than his thighs could hold a hoofbeast. She was wearing the same outfit as always: a blue beanie with a white cat face sewn on, a dark green trench coat, black shorts and black converse. She brought a backpack as well that was covered in colorful pins. Equius was in his usual black tank top, grey shorts, and black sneakers. Disney was loud and crowded, and, while standing in line to buy tickets, Nepeta demanded they go on every ride. Equius nodded and smiled as his moirail bubbled on and on about the characters she hoped to see today, and soon they had bought an abundance of tickets, and were currently standing in front of a map of the park.  
“Equius! Equius! I really really wanna go on Splash Mountain, can we ride that one? Rose said that one is the most fun and it will cool you right off!” Nepeta said, tugging at the side of Equius’s tank top. Equius squinted at the map in front of them. That Lalonde was the one who planted the seed of coming to this park in his moirail’s mind in the first place. Equius wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the time alone with Nepeta, or frustrated to have to go along with such foolish circumstances.  
“I do not see a reason why we cannot ride this...Splash Mountain, Nepeta”, Equius said calmly after finding said ride on the map. They were not very far from it at the moment, but it would require a slight amount of walking. Nepeta squealed and squeezed Equius’s hand. Before he could point in the direction of the ride, Nepeta exclaimed, “Wait, wait, Equius I want to ride that one instead!” She pointed at a red roller coaster on the opposite side of the park. Equius nodded and said they could go on that one as well, but Nepeta cut him off again, pointing at roughly seven more rides she wanted to go on. Equius cleared his throat and she paused, turning to him and blinking. “What is it, Equius?” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Why don’t we take one of these paper maps instead of blocking this big map, and have a seat on a bench. We can map out where we want to go.” Nepeta’s eyes shone like stars. She snatched a map from the plastic folder they were held in, and the two found a bench in front of a gift shop to sit on. She fished through her backpack and found a pen.  
Together, Nepeta dominating the conversation but Equius inserting his opinion occasionally, they made a list of all of the rides and shops they wanted to go on and into. She stood up suddenly, and thrust her arms up into the air and shouted, “THE MAP HAS BEEN DRAWN”, and her eyes darted from Equius to the map. After a moment, he sighed and stood up. He put his arm straight in the air in a fist pump fashion, and said “So let it be done.” She laughed at their add exchange and folded the map into neat squares. “Well,” she said, taking his hand once again, “Let’s get going!”.  
Nepeta led the way and pulled Equius through the crowded streets, stopping every once in a while to take a picture with her iPhone. Equius kept up for the most part, stopping to fish his towel out of his pocket when he could feel the beads of sweat on his face and neck become unbearable. Nepeta had Equius hold cheesy t shirts up to his body instead of try them on, they went into the house of mirrors and played hide-n-seek, they walked through candy shops and gift shops, and Nepeta make Equius chuckle when they walked through the flower maze; they had walked into a couple that were furiously mashing faces, and Equius’s face became hotter than the sun. The two shot away from each other, and Nepeta pulled him around a corner of the maze. She nudged him with her elbow and said, “Hey Equius, what do you get when you plant flowers?” He raised his eyebrows and she whispered, “Tulips”. Equius covered his mouth with a gloved hand, and whispered, “That was a good one, Nep.”  
Finally, after putting an “x” on every ride that they circled at the beginning of the adventure, they arrived at the base of Splash Mountain. There was a short line of humans, which meant that the two would not need to wait long to ride the ride.  
Nepeta had the habit of making conversation with every person she possibly could. Never letting go of Equius’s hand, she told the man behind them that his beard was luscious, she asked the little boy in front of them where he purchased his Mickey Mouse hat, she told the lady in front of that boy that her earrings were beautiful. Equius flushed bright red when the lady whispered quite loudly to Nepeta that her “boyfriend was devilishly handsome”.  
At this point, Equius and Nepeta reached the front of the line. Nepeta began bouncing up and down uncontrollably, and Equius snaked his arm over her shoulders. Nepeta turned her face up to look at Equius, and she made a kissy face at him. The woman who was taking the tickets nodded at the two and pointed to the second plastic log. Equius climbed in first, leaving enough space for Nepeta to get herself cuddled up next to him. Equius had no idea how she was wearing both her blue kitty beanie and dark green trench coat. He was covered in sweat, and he wiggled his arm between the two of them to fish out his towel. As he was dabbing at his temples, the ride jumped forward and Nepeta squealed.  
“Equius, I’m so excited to ride this one, Rose said it would be so much fun!”, Nepeta said, and she wrapped her arms around his bicep. “I imagine it will be fun as well, Nepeta”, Equius responded. The ride went over one large hump, and water splooshed into the ride. Nepeta picked up her feet so as to not get them wet and giggled, and Equius laid a hand on top of her arms. The ride got faster, and Nepeta slid closer to him for support. After they went over another small hill, they floated through a tunnel where strings of light were placed delicately throughout, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. She nuzzled her face against his bicep, and when the ride emerged from the tunnel, Equius could see that it ended soon. There was a bit of a straight to it, and then Equius could see that the track dropped steeply. He glaced at Nepeta, whose eyes got large as she stop realized what was about to happen. He felt her hands get tighter around his arm, and when they neared the drop, Nepeta said “Equius Equius, I’m so excited we’re gonna get so-”  
The logs went over the drop and Equius’s eyes watered again, the wind whipping against his face and the people around him screaming, Nepeta as well along with them. Nepeta let go of his arm to throw her hands up in the air when they got to the bottom, and they were totally soaked with water.  
Nepeta shouted, “THAT WAS SO FUN”, as they climbed out of the log, soaking wet. Equius took his glasses off and shook his head back and forth, and Nepeta did the same with her hat. “I agree, that was actually really fun.” She jumped up and down, dripping large drops of water onto the concrete and he smiled at her. “Are you ready to go home, Nepeta?”, he said, wringing out his shirt. She smiled back at him and said, “Yeah, can we come back tomorrow?” He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the exit.  
“Yes. We can.”


End file.
